


Spotter

by Ingonyama



Series: All The Farmer's Men [3]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Don't Try This At Home, Locker Room, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Scent Kink, Teasing, Unhealthy Exercise Practices, Weight Room Sex, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingonyama/pseuds/Ingonyama
Summary: As the weather gets colder in Stardew Valley, Alex and his husband find more secluded places to work out. Double entendre fully intended.





	Spotter

"I'm going for a walk, babe," Alex announced that Monday morning over breakfast. His husband had made his favorite -- fried eggs, hash browns, and pancakes with fresh milk -- and whipped up a maple bar for himself.

_'Whipped up'...like it's not stupidly hard to bake those things so they taste right._

"OK," the Farmer said. "Going to see your grandparents again?"

"Nah," Alex replied. "But ever since that landslide around the train station was cleared, I've wanted to check out the old bathhouse. I used to work out there every fall and winter, whe the weather got too cold. I was afraid I wasn't gonna get to this year."

"Huh." the Farmer mused. He'd been up to the station, watched trains go by -- even gotten lucky enough to pick up a few things that fell out of the cars as they passed. He'd seen the bathhouse, but never gone in. "You know, in the city, bathhouses were just places guys would go to get with other guys."

Alex blushed. "N-no, it's nothing like that! I'd never cheat on you, babe, I swear!"

the Farmer grinned teasingly. "Not even with Sam? His hair does get all shiny in the sunlight..."

The athlete sputtered, unable to form a response, and the Farmer let out a laugh. "I'm just kidding, honey. I trust you." He reached out and squeezed Alex's hand reassuringly, and his husband calmed down. A little.

"Right...right. Besides, the only other guy to go into the bathhouses on the regular is old Linus the tramp..."

"He's _not_ a tramp," the Farmer said firmly. "He just likes living out in nature instead of in a house."

"Sorry," Alex said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Habit. Anyway, I've never seen anyone else even go there besides Linus and me, and I'm not screwing _him_."

"I trust you," the Farmer repeated, kissing Alex's cheek. "In fact...the place sounds kind of nice. Would you mind if I went with you today, once I finish the chores?"

Alex smiled. "Y-you really want to? I mean...if you don't mind just standing around watching while I lift..."

"I _like_ watching you work out, sweetie," the Farmer said with a slow, salacious smile. "I like it a lot."

Alex's blush made it pretty clear the decision was made.

~*~

It was almost 10 AM by the time Alex and the Farmer made it to the bathhouse. Both of them had worked up a sweat, and while the athlete complained about it, the Farmer kind of liked the way his husband smelled after a little exercise. Especially his hair...ever since he'd given up on using gel, Alex's hair had taken on a much more natural feel and scent. The Farmer loved running his hands through it, grabbing handfuls of it in his fists while he...

Lost in lecherous thoughts, he didn't see the hazelnut until he slipped on it. With a yelp, he went tumbling backwards, and would have fallen all the way back down if Alex hadn't caught him, holding him up with those strong arms. "Geez! Are you okay, babe?"

The Farmer looked up into his husband's green eyes, blushing. "...yeah. Sorry."

Alex grinned as he helped his husband get to his feet again. "Probably thinking about something super deep, like Harvey or Elliott. Your face looks a lot like theirs when you start getting thoughtful."

The Farmer's blush deepened. He didn't want to crush his husband's idealized view of him...but really, just because he was from the city didn't automatically make him a genius. _I mean, sure, I went to college, but where did that get me? A mind-numbing desk job, chained to a cubicle at JojaCorp. Stardew's so much nicer..._

"Oh hey, we're here!" Alex interrupted his thoughts cheerfully. He opened the glass door to the bathhouse, and a warm current immediately rushed over the Farmer, enticing him into the place and out of the cold fall air without much resistance at all.

Inside was quiet, and nearly deserted. Linus had apparently not gotten there yet or wasn't coming today, so the Farmer and Alex had the place all to themselves. They walked into the locker rooms and Alex trotted over to one of the lockers. "Here we are! Got my name on it and everything. Lemme change real fast."

The Farmer looked over his husband's shoulder into the locker. In addition to the gym clothes and some fitness books, the walls were plastered with pictures of bodybuilders and gridball stars, all in various states of undress, some even totally naked. Not a one of them was wearing a shirt. He looked over to Alex skeptically. "And you...never figured out you liked guys?"

"Huh?" Alex looked up from behind his half-removed shirt. "Oh, the pics." He blushed. "Yeah...I kind of thought of the dudes in the pictures as...what'd they call them in school?...Visual aids! Right! They were supposed to be guidelines for how I wanted to develop my muscles."

The Farmer chuckled. "At least ONE of your muscles sure seems to appreciate the visual aid." He pointed at the bulge forming in Alex's jeans.

"What, this?" The athlete skinned out of his jeans and shucked his boxers, letting his cock spring out, hard and thick and rigid. "I get like this every time I work out. It's no big deal." He shrugged, and reached for a pair of loose-fitting gym shorts, but the Farmer caught his wrist gently.

"Leave 'em," he said softly.

Alex was blushing again. "W-what?'

"Leave the shorts there. Work out naked."

"Uh..." A bead of sweat trickled down Alex's temple. A bead of precum trickled down his shaft. "What if someone comes in...?"

"I'll keep a lookout. I hear a door open, I'll toss you the shorts and you can throw them on before anyone sees." The Farmer grinned, his eyes glinting devilishly. "I wanna see just how excited working out gets you."

Alex swallowed. "But...wouldn't that be better at home? Where we won't get caught?"

The Farmer licked his lips. "The risk is part of the fun." He squeezed his husband's balls gently, prompting a moan from the other man. "What do you say?"

"...A-all right." Alex managed a nervous smile. "It DOES sound kinda hot."

~*~

Barely five minutes later, they were in the bathhouse's weight room, as empty as the rest of the place. The Farmer hung by the door, keeping an eye on the locker room to see if anyone came in. Alex, naked except for a pair of athletic trainers, sat down on a weight bench, underneath a heavy barbell with two weights attached to it, each roughly the size of the gridballer's torso.

"You sure you can handle that much, baby?" the Farmer said, brows creasing in worry.

"This?" Alex nodded to the barbells? "No problem. This is foreplay."

Now it was the Farmer's turn to blush as Alex started to lift, arms and pecs bulging as he hefted the weights. He made it look almost effortless, his muscles playing under his skin seductively as he lifted and lowered the barbell, barely even straining. His cock rose and fell in time with the lifts, hardening the more Alex exerted himself. The Farmer noticed his husband's red face and ragged breath, but he kept lifting the weights with seemingly little effort.

"Alex...How much are you lifting?" the Farmer asked.

"Two...two hundred," Alex responded, his breath laborious, but not from the exercise. "Low-weight, high-rep. Going for definition over bulking up."

That was _low_ weight? The Farmer's mind boggled. "So...if that's low weight...then why are you breathing so hard?"

Alex looked down at his husband, past his rock-hard cock. "I don't normally do this naked, babe, and I don't normally have an audience. I'm excited, okay?!"

"Ah," the Farmer said. "Is _that_ all?" His grin grew wider, and he approached the bench. "In that case...don't stop."

"Why, what are you...?"

"In fact," the Farmer continued, "count your reps out loud for me. What are you on now?"

"Seventy-five," Alex replied quietly. "I usually go for three hundred."

"Sounds good to me," his husband said, stripping off his shirt. "Get to it. I want to hear the numbers."

"Okay..." Alex said. There was a tone in his husband's voice that made him instinctively _want_ to go along. Not out of fear, he wasn't scared or anything, but that tingling in his balls...

"Seventy-five," he started. "seventy-six. Seventy-seven. Seventy-eight."

As he lifted, his cock bobbing in time with the reps, the Farmer reached out and put a hand on Alex's chest. The gridballer tensed up. "Shh," the Farmer soothed quietly, "it's okay. Keep going...I promise, I'm not gonna hurt you. You'll always be safe with me. I wanna make you feel good."

Alex swallowed. He was nervous, but...the Farmer's hands felt so good...he _did_ want this, he decided. "S-seventy-nine...eighty...eighty-one..."

As the counting continued in an ever-more-ragged voice, the Farmer ran his hands over all of Alex's muscular body. Over his flexing chest, feeling his pounding heartbeat, down his abs and the sides of his torso. Alex was sweating now, and the Farmer breathed it in. There was something about his husband's scent that just drove him so crazy...

"Eighty-s-six...eighty-seven...eighty-eight..."

The Farmer's hands were on Alex's legs now, running over them lovingly, massaging the thighs, the calves, his ankles. Everywhere he touched, Alex's nerves seemed to catch fire. Even the air of the sauna started to feel erotic on his naked body as he kept lifting, kept counting, trying to focus on that and not end this too quickly.

"Ninety-eight...ninety-nine...one hundred...Oh Yoba!!!"

At the hundredth rep, the Farmer bent down and swallowed Alex's raging hard-on, taking it all the way into his throat in a single gulp. His tongue ran up and down the shaft in his mouth, his throat worked on the pre that had gone from a drip to a steady trickle, and his 'mmmm' of appreciation made Alex's whole body shudder. The Farmer looked up at him sternly, and even with his mouth full, Alex knew what he wanted to say.

_Keep going._

"One hundred one...one hundred two...one hundred three..."

The Farmer had long since dropped his own jeans, and was masturbating slowly while he sucked Alex off. His eyes closed in bliss as he breathed in the smell of the gridballer's pubes, listened to his ragged, rapidly-breaking voice as he tried to keep count, tried to focus, even with the distraction kneeling between his legs.

"One hundred f-fifteen...one hundred sixt-teen...one hundred seventeeennn-nn-noh-ohh-OOOOOHHH..."

Sensing Alex was rapidly approaching a point of no return, the Farmer quickly pulled off, letting Alex's arousal return to normal levels even as his husband groaned in something like disappointment. Holding the barbell close to his chest so as not to drop it on himself, Alex writhed and bucked his hips, unable to touch himself or reach his husband's mouth. The Farmer's hands went to help with the barbell, to make sure that Alex didn't hurt himself while he writhed in the grip of the near-orgasm.

"Honey...please...please, please suck me off...please, put my cock back in your mouth..."

He sounded so pretty when he begged. But the Farmer simply chuckled.

"I will...but you don't get to cum till you're finished. That'll be your reward, darling..."

He reached out and twisted both of Alex's nipples gently, causing another moaning shout to escape the athlete's throat.

"One hundred seventeen."

"One hundred seventeen...one hundred eighteen...one hundred nineteen..."

It took a few more repetitions for Alex's cock to return to a regular state of arousal, but the Farmer was patient, taking his time with the rest of his husband's body while Alex lifted. Finally, he took the gridballer back into his mouth, and sucked, more gently this time and with less haste.

"Oh Yoba...thank you, babe, thank you...One hundred thirty-five...one hundred thirty-six...one hundred thirty-seven..."

The Farmer and Alex continued their game for some time more, everything outside the weight room shrinking to non-existence in their eyes. The Farmer relished having his husband so completely in his power, and Alex was being tortured so deliciously, he never wanted it to stop.

"One hundred forty-eight...one hundred forty-nine...one hundred FIFTY!!! OH YOBA! YES, BABY!  RIGHT THERE!"

Alex was writhing on the bench again as the Farmer slipped a finger between his legs, fingering his ass while he kept sucking. A crook of a finger, and he found the gridballer's prostate. His upward glance warned his husband not to stop, and Alex struggled to think past the blinding, sinful, filthy pleasure of it all.

"One hundred f-fifty one...one hundred fifty two...one hundred fifty three..."

The Farmer's cock bobbed in the air, rock hard but unattended, as he sucked Alex's cock and fingered Alex's ass and touched Alex's whole body hungrily. This part of the game was the most potentially rewarding, but also the most dangerous...if Alex lost it here, if he dropped the weights on himself, the Farmer might not be able to help him in time. But like he'd said before, the risk was part of the fun, and Alex was having so much fun he was writhing in it.

 _And this is just the beginning, babe,_ he thought as he kept working his husband's body.

"One hundred s-seventy-seven...one hundred seventy-eight...oh Yoba, please, please...so close..."

The air was heavy with the scent of athleticism and sex, an unbeatable aphrodisiac for the Farmer. His cock bobbed and throbbed between his legs as he worked his husband over with lips and fingers and hands, Alex's moans of pleasure shot straight to his balls, as did his ever-more-ragged voice as he struggled to keep from coming undone long enough to count.

Finally, just when everything was about to fall apart...

"One hundred ninety-eight...one hunded ninety ninnnnnnnngh...TWO HUNDRED!!!"

Everything happened in a blur after that. The barbells found themselves back above the bench as the Farmer spread Alex's legs, pointed his own dripping cock, and guided it straight into the gridballer's twitching, loosened, hungry ass. Alex let out a scream of completion as he was finally fucked, finally filled, just as he had ached for at least since he'd reached one-hundred-and-fifty reps. The gridballer clung to the Farmer as he was fucked, pressing his entire sweat-soaked, trembling body against his husband's as he moaned and cried, practically sobbing in relief as his aching need was finally soothed.

Neither of them lasted long after that...barely twenty strokes in, Alex was painting his chest and the Farmer's with his seed, letting out a wail of climax as his whole body convulsed in ecstasy. Twenty-five strokes in, the Farmer finally caved in, yelling Alex's name at the top of his lungs as he coated his husband's insides with cum.

They collapsed on the bench together, Alex panting as his sore, bulging arms wrapped around his husband while the Farmer kissed him tenderly.

"Dude...I never...NEVER...that hard...all my life..."

The Farmer let out a weary chuckle. "Me neither, babe." He rolled to his feet, stumbling slightly. "Shower?"

"In a minute," Alex said, running a hand lazily over his chest, One finger swept some of the mess he and the Farmer had made along with it, and he lifted it to the Farmer's mouth. The other man licked it, then sucked the finger clean, moaning in appreciation as his husband watched.

"Damn...next time, _you_ try the weights, while I suck you off and split your ass open."

The Farmer chuckled. "It's a deal."

~FIN~


End file.
